2014 Idlib offensive
) |place=Idlib Governorate Syria |result= Rebel victory *Rebels lift the Army siege of Khan Shaykhun and secure the city and its surroundings *Rebels cut two supply lines to Army bases in Idlib governorate *Rebels capture two towns on the highway towards Maarrat al-Nu'man |combatant1= Free Syrian Army Islamic Front Jaysh al-Sham Al-Nusra FrontBombardment and Human losses in Idlib province Sham Legion |combatant2= Syrian Arab Republic * Syrian Armed Forces * National Defense Force |commander1=Colonel Afif al-Suleimani (head of Idlib's rebel Military Council) Jamal Maarouf (leader of the Syrian Martyrs' Brigade) Bilal Atar (leader of Hazzm movement) Ahmed Abu Issa (Leader of Suqour al-Sham Brigade) Hassan Aboud (leader of Ahrar ash-Sham) |commander2=Unknown |units1=Ahrar ash-Sham Suqour al-Sham Brigade Syrian Martyrs' BrigadeSyrian Martyrs' Brigade Hazzm Movement Jund al-Aqsa Liwaa al-Umma |units2=1st Armoured Division *76th Armoured Brigade *Artillery Regiment 7th Mechanized Division *93rd Armoured Brigade 15th Special Forces Division *35th SF Regiment *41st SF Regiment *45th SF Regiment }} The 2014 Idlib offensive refers to a series of rebel operations in the Idlib Governorate, during the Syrian Civil War, conducted by the rebels against the Syrian Government. The clashes were mostly concentrated around Khan Shaykhun and on the highway towards Maarrat al-Nu'man. Rebel offensive The rebels began the operation on 5 March; three days later it was reported that the rebels were trying to cut the road between Idlib and Al-Mastuma in an attempt to surround the city of Idlib.Human losses in Idlib and Reef Dimashq A day after the report of the offensive the SOHR reported that a commander of an FSA battalion was assassinated by unknown gunmen between the villages of Kafar-Sejna and Al-Rekaya.Human losses in Suwayda and Idlib Free Syrian Army units and other rebel troops charted moderate gains since the start of their operation. On 12 March, pro-opposition sources claimed the rebels cut the M-5 highway at Khan Shaykhun;Syria: The Battle Around Khan Shaykhoun 13 days later it was reported that the rebels seized 15 Syrian Army checkpoints in Khan Shaykhun after days of fighting. According to Col. Afif al-Suleimani, head of Idlib's rebel Military Council, the Army withdrew many of its soldiers from Idlib province to reinforce their forces in Latakia province after the 2014 rebel offensive at Latakia was launched against the coastal area. The rebels then advanced towards Khan Shaykhun resulted in both the lifting of the siege of the town and cutting the supply line to Syrian Army bases further north in the province.Syria Daily, Mar 23: Insurgents Advance In Latakia and Aleppo Provinces Also, on 29 March, they reportedly captured parts of the Shiite town of Al-Fu'ah, northeast of Idlib city. On 4 April, four rebels were reportedly killed by clashes around Sehyan checkpoint north of Khan Shaykhun.استشهاد11 مقاتل من الكتائب الاسلامية باشتباكات مع القوات النظامية It was also reported that Baboulin town and al-Salhiya village were captured by the rebels, thus cutting off the supply route and highway to the Wadi Deif and Hamidiyah army bases at Maaret al-Numan. At least 18 regular soldiers were reportedly killed in the clashes and two tanks were disabled.مقتل 18 عنصراً من القوات النظامية وإعطاب دبابتين لها بريف ادلب After Baboulin was captured, clashes took place along a nearby 20-mile stretch of highway between Morek and Maaret al-Numan.Rebels take northern town on main highway A day later, the SOHR reported that the rebels seized a checkpoint at Khan Shaykhoun over night.تقدم لجبهة النصرة والكتائب الإسلامية والكتائب المقاتلة بريف إدلب On 8 April, rebels detonated two suicide cars at the Khazanat fueling base east of Khan Shaykhun, followed by clashesThe bombing of a barrier to the regime's forces in Idleb and three days later reportedly took an Army checkpoint at the crossroads of the Heish,Advances of rebel brigades in Idlib but Syrian Army units took it back the next day.شههداء وقصف واشتباكات في ادلب Despite this setback, the rebels captured the al-Sayyad checkpoint the same day after heavy clashes with Army units in the southeast of Khan Shaykhoun according to the SOHR. On 15 April, 21 rebels (including a defected officer and a battalion commander) and a number of Army soldiers were reportedly killed in clashes around Qmenas town.Heavy casualties in Aleppo and Idlib In addition, 6 rebels were killed while no less than 40 were injured, and the connection was lost with 25 rebels after an ambush by Syrian Army units around Al-Hamedya camphttps://www.facebook.com/syriahroe/posts/514234348684908?stream_ref=10 It was also reported that the FSA affiliated Hazzm Movement had received 20 TOW anti-tank missiles from a "Western source". On 5 May, rebels detonated a 'tunnel bomb' under the al-Sahabh checkpoint in the east of Khan Shaykhoun and captured it. According to the SOHR, about 30 pro-government fighters (including two officers) were killed in the blast.نحو 30 قتيلا من قوات النظام في ادلب Pro-government sources denied this claim and only reported several wounded.http://farsnews.com/newstext.php?nn=13930216001407 On 14 May, the Wadi al-Deif base was struck by another 'tunnel bomb'.Massive tunnel bomb hits Syrian army base According to the SOHR, tens of pro-government fighters were killed and wounded by the explosion.تفجير في تجمع لقوات النظام بريف معرة النعمان بإدلب On 24 May, according to the SOHR, rebels launched an offensive towards Hish and reportedly captured the Kafr Bassin and Hish intersection Army checkpoints.Islamic rebels capture two checkpoint in Idlib The next day, six car bombs were detonated by the rebels: Four at checkpoints in the Al Arba’in Mountain area4 suicide bomb attacks against Syrian army and two at the Khazanat Army base east of Khan Shaykhoun.Two car bombs detonated at the Khazanat Army base According to the SOHR, tens of pro-government fighters were killed and injured by the blasts in the Al Arba’in Mountain areaIdlib Province and at least 16 in the Khazanat base.Al-Nusra Front and islamic rebels capture the Khazanat Army base The attacks resulted in rebel advances in the Al Arba’in Mountain area and the capture of the Khazanat base. Pro-government sources denied all of this and claimed that the army was advancing in the Al Arba’in area.http://farsnews.com/newstext.php?nn=13930305000523 The following day, rebels captured the al-Salam checkpoint west of Khan Shaykhoun, thus completely securing Khan Shaykhoun and its surroundings, and a checkpoint in the Hish area. Four rebels (including a commander) were killed during the takeover of the Khazanat base on the 25th.Losses of the regime in southern rural Idlib Aftermath On 7 July, rebels reportedly took the al-Taraf checkpoint west of the al-Hamedya Army base and destroyed a tank at the cost of 6 fighters.Ongoing clashes in Homs and the martyrdom of 6 fighters in Idlib Two days later, rebels also captured the nearby Al Dahman checkpointIntense airstrikes on the perimeter of the Al Hamedeyyi base at the cost of 16 fighters.Martyrdom of about 40 fighters in Idlib and Quneitra On 22 July, fighters from the al-Nusra Front seized the town of Harem from another rebel group after weeks of skirmishes.East Damascus hit by fiercest clashes in months References Category:Syrian Civil War Category:Military operations of the Syrian Civil War Category:Conflicts in 2014 Category:Idlib Governorate Category:History of Syria Category:2014 in Syria